The Silver Hawk
by Uniqlo
Summary: Many of you may have read this already, but this one is the new version. It's better than the old one. Flora Swift and Nordiac Veronica turned up in Middle-Earth out of nowhere. They joined the Fellowship of the Ring and help them to reach success. But, do the two know that they will meet something they weren't expecting themselves ever to meet: love.
1. Ready

**A/N: I understand that there is another story of mine called 'The Silver Hawk' and many of you have read it. I can tell you that it is only a shortened version and since I'm getting the hang of FanFiction, I thought I can start writing it again. And I'm hoping to make this one more to your liking. And also, I'm deleting my old one. And also if you really want to see Flora and Nordiac get to Middle-Earth, you'll better wait for atleast four chapters, it'll be long.**

* * *

"Come on lazy bugs! Get up!" Flora called across the room. After waiting for a few minutes waiting for a stir from the other two beds, she decided to take control.

She walked slowly to the bed closest to her. Then she leaned forward. "Nordiac, please get up. We'll be late for the meeting," She whispered in her friends ears.

"Alright," Nordiac mumbled and sat up. Flora grinned in success and skipped along to the last bed.

"I know what you are doing, Flora," Someone in the bed mumbled when Flora sat on it. "and you won't be surprised when I say the answer. No, I won't get up from my darling bed."

Flora rolled her eyes and started braiding her hair while talking to the bed, "You know what, Taylor. If you don't wake up, you'll find two meat-eating birds perched near your head."

This did the trick, Taylor yelled and sat up straight, causing her sister to nearly fall off the bed. "You shouldn't have done that. You know she'll make such a racket, I suppose Fred 'n George will be coming around right after you little sis gets dressed." Nordiac commented.

"Yeah right," Flora said angrily. She hated to be told what not to do, even if it from her best friend.

Suddenly, there was a 'pop' and two red-haired boys appeared in their room.

Taylor squeezed and disappeared into her bed. She appeared again after putting on her t-shirt, and also appearing with her cheeks gushing red.

"Want to be an apple, eh, Taylor?" Flora teased, then turned angrily to the two boys. "When can you stop doing this?! Do you have to act like two four-year olds who isn't mature yet?!"

"Whoah! Flora, keep your hair on!" George began, smirking to her.

His twin brother Fred decided to join in the fun, "We heard someone yelling, most defiantly Taylor. And then we decided to investigate the crime." He wiggled his eyebrows at Taylor and she blushed even more furiously.

Flora glared at them and in one swift movement, she grabbed her wand from the desk next to her bed, then she pointed it at Fred's chin. He began to shiver with fear.

"Once. More. Time. You and your brother will have to face the consequences. And you know, I'll never be soft to anyone, maybe except Harry." Flora threatened them.

"It's alright, Flora. It's not the first time they did this. Just get over it," Nordiac chuckled from the window.

Flora glared once more at them then pushed to two out of the bedroom.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" George yelled, trying not to slip when Flora pushed him, she had great strength for a girl. "There is a meeting and they want the two of you to come as quickly as you possibly can."

Flora stopped then pushed through the two and ran down the stairs. Fred, George and Nordiac at her heels.

"What kept you, Flora?" Remus Lupin asked as she sat down next to him.

"Taylor," She whispered. He nodded and looked to Mad-Eye, waiting for the meeting to start.

_o0o_

"And maybe, we can 'ave seven 'Arry 'Otters to confuze 'em Death Eaters. Howz that?" Mundungus said, looking around groggily at them. They all murmured their agreement.

"That's it then. We'll use Dung's idea! Now, meeting over!" Flora declared, standing up. The others walked away, only Flora, Nordiac and Mad-Eye stayed.

"Go." Flora whispered to her best friend. "I'll catch you later." Nordiac nodded and left.

Mad-Eye's magical eye swiveled to watch Nodiac walking away, out of sight. Then he limped towards Flora. "So, everything is set. All is done. There's a cauldron of Polyjuice potion in my office, will do us good."

Flora nodded and turned towards the window. "I don't know if you like to talk about this but, the very morning professor Dumbledore died, he gave me a locket. I have tried and tried again to open it, but it can not be opened. I do not understand why he will give me a locket which can not be opened."

"Oh, but it will." Mad-Eye said, both his eyes on her. "I believe the locket that he gave you was the famous locket. It will open, yet only to the right person in the right time. It will open, and Dumbledore always does things with a reason."

"It won't be me. I'm not special. I'm just... Me!" Flora said, a single tear was rolling down her cheeks.

"Selazar Slytherin once tried to opened it, he succeeded. The other three: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw disappeared into thin air with him. But, the locket remained. I believe you are the one. The one who will lead the people on the other side to glory, and to do many deeds. That was the prophecy you see, when the locket is opened, the person or persons will be taken to another world. Just remember: CONSTANT VILIGENCE!" Then he walked away mumbling something.

"Nordiac! I need to tell you something!" Flora shouted, bursting into the room.

Nordiac looked up at her friend and asked, "What is it?"

Then, Flora recited what Mad-Eye had said to her. "Really?! Merlin's beard!" Nordiac breathed.

Flora then walked towards her bed and peeped under it. She found the lost floorboard and opened it, the locket was sitting there unharmed. She took it out and walked towards Nordiac who had her hands stretched out. Flora placed the locket in Nordiac's palm.

It was beautiful. Made of pure gold, and there was a diamond-shaped as a star in the middle of it. Nordiac's eyes widened then closed, she slumped down on the bed and whispered, "I'm going to sleep."

As Nordiac and Taylor was sleeping peacefully, Flora was still examining the locket, "What mysteries do you hold? And what secrets will I have to find out?" After Flora said that, the diamond blazed and Flora gazed at it. Her expression was a mix of horror and excitement.


	2. Get Set

**A/N: I'm having some popularity problems these days, in FanFiction and also in school. And if you don't know, Flora is Taylor Swift's older sister, she and Nordiac are both 19 years old. And it's Flora/Legolas and Nordiac/Aragorn. Also, please comment if you want me to keep this going more quicker!**

* * *

"Got the Polyjuice Potion ready?!" Flora yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ready!" Mad-Eye answered while enchanting a cauldron full of sticky, mud like liquid.

"And the clothes?"

Fred and George winked at each other and replied in unison, "Check, madam!" Flora rolled her eyes and decided to ignore them.

"Fake Harry Potter's over here!" Flora shouted once more, and she pointed to the ground before her. Ron, Hermione, Fluer, Fred, George and Mundungus walked towards her slowly and lined up before her.

Fluer Delacour looked around the place and mumbled, "Zis iz Ridiculas!"

Nordiac stepped forward and whispered into Fluer's ears so no one can hear, "Fluer, if you think this is really ridicules, you should have protested when we agreed in Mundungus's plan." She made her voice as menacing and soft as possible. Then she walked next to her best friend and called, "The others! Follow me and Allaster!"

Flora and Nordiac led the order of the Phoenix out to the Weasley's front yard. Everyone waited for either Flora or Nordiac to say something like 'This is it' or 'It's time', in the contrary, Flora shouted out in a completely different tongue, "Oy! Egle, mon posteria ex tromenesia, de meting!"

Everyone except the two girls shuddered as they heard a shriek and whooping noise, they looked up to the sky. A giant black shadow loomed over them.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. "What a bloody huge eagle!" Hagrid's eyes softened as the giant eagle landed in front of them. "Isn't he handsome?" He cooed.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten me," The eagle said in a deep voice, it was no doubt a male. He looked around and then set eyes upon Nordiac. "Tell me what should I do?"

"I understand that you don't want to do this but, this is important," Nordiac stammered and bit her lip. "We have no choice but to call for you for help. Please, may the rest of your clan help us to get to Little Whinging, to rescue Harry Potter."

"I am no horse, Nordiac. And I don't see what this will help us to win the war against evil." He said, it seems that he is quite annoyed by what Nordiac had said.

Flora stepped up and spoke, "It does! Harry is the chosen one! And don't you see? The death-eaters are hunting you down, your kind are nearly becoming extinct! This day, we will walk the first step of defeating the dark."

The eagle stared hard at Flora, as if trying to see through her. At last he nodded and turned back.

Suddenly, five other eagles landed next to him. "We are ready. Climb on!"

"How are we supposed to climb on you?" Ron asked, looking hardly to find a way of climbing on the huge eagles. Hermione giggled and pinched him.

Flora looked around and in one swift jump, landed right on the eagles back. The jump wasn't like a few inches off the ground, it was at least five metres.

"Dollop-head," Flora muttured as she helped Nordiac climb on.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, walking towards them. Hermione was laughing fit to burst.

Flora rolled her eyes and replied, "It's idiotish."

"But, what does it really mean?"

She eyed Ron and answered, "Um... Two words: Ronald Weasley."

Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Nordiac burst out laughing. Even Flora can't help herself grinning.

Remus, thinking that they had already wasted too much time, spoke up, "Alright, Flora. You can do joking later on. We need to start pulling a leg and get going." He wisked his wand and ladders were all set up against the eagles wings.

Flora mouthed the words 'Dollop-head' at Ron and he gave a glare at her back. Hermione climbed on behind Nordiac and started chatting about what she was thinking of doing when the darkness goes away.

_o0o_

"We're here." Flora informed the eagles as her keen eye spotted Harry's uncle's house. The eagles all landed down on the grass.

"Thank you!" Nordiac patted the eagle's beak fondly. "I don't know what will happen to us if it were not for you! Thank you once more! You must go now, or the muggles will see you."

Flora jumped down lightly to the ground and everyone else followed suit. Ron landed on his bottom, and surprisingly, everyone burst out laughing.

Hermione knocked at a door bearing the number '10'. The door opened slowly and someone peeped through the little gap. The 'someone' must of thought that it was safe to open up to the visitors so they opened the door wide.

"Flora! I wasn't expecting you till Sunday." Harry whispered.

"Just let us in!" Flora whispered back urgently.

Harry opened the door wide and the Order of the Phoenix all walked in, all except Hagrid who had to slouch because of his massive size.

"Why is everyone here? Didn't professor Moody say that there's only going to be only a few people taking me to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Change of plan." Flora answered grimly.

She walked towards the open window and gazed out. She couldn't think of anything else but these sentences:_ Why do you weep? What are these tears on your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms, your only sleeping._ She made a mental note to write those sentences in one of her songs.

She turned around to face the others. She clapped her hands together and said, "All is ready! Let's get going!"


End file.
